


Querer es poder

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los tres Santos decidieron que eso tenía que terminar, ya no era sano para ninguno de los cinco. Delegando toda responsabilidad a Shun, escudándose en el hecho de ser el hermano de uno de los belicosos, Shiryu y Seiya decidieron que él debía hablar con Ikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querer es poder

—¡Cierra el pico, ganso! —dijo Ikki con furia.  
—¡Como me digas ganso otra vez te rompo todos los dientes! —Hyoga hablaba muy en serio.  
—¡Siempre igual ustedes dos! —Y Shun ya estaba harto— ¿Pueden terminarla?  
—¿Podemos desayunar en paz alguna vez? ¿O es mucho pedir? —A Shiryu también le fastidiaba las discusiones cotidianas de aquellos dos, y últimamente no solo eran matutinas, sino también vespertinas, diurnas... todo el santo día, todos los santos días.

Seiya disfrutaba de su tostada, prestando tanta atención a la pelea como Saori le prestaba al fútbol. Es que era tan repetitivo que ya no causaba gracia, solo fastidiaba.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a esos dos? Se preguntaba Shun. Era aceptable que no se llevaran bien al punto de considerarse amigos íntimos, pero ya era el colmo: cualquier detalle, cualquier palabra mal dicha o interpretada, cualquier gesto, eran motivos suficientes para desencadenar una discusión, que si no sería gracias a Andrómeda o a Shiryu, terminaría en una pelea.

**(…)**

Los tres Santos decidieron que eso tenía que terminar, ya no era sano para ninguno de los cinco. Delegando toda responsabilidad a Shun, escudándose en el hecho de ser el hermano de uno de los belicosos, Shiryu y Seiya decidieron que él debía hablar con Ikki.

—Vamos, Shun. Eres el único que puede hablar con Ikki sin morir en el intento —dijo el Pegasus tratando de convencerlo.  
—De todos modos, creo que es algo que no solo me concierne a mí por ser su hermano, es un tema de todos, Hyoga también está involucrado.  
—Tratemos de evitar las peleas y ver de qué manera los podemos acercar más... y reconciliarlos —opinó Shiryu.  
—No sé por qué últimamente se están llevando tan mal, antes no era así —El Pegasus miró el suelo como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta.  
—Quizás sucedió algo de lo que nosotros no estamos enterados —el Dragón reflexionó en voz alta.  
—No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me contó nada en particular que explique el odio que se tienen.  
—No me atrevería a decir que es odio...  
—Shiryu —reprochó Seiya— no está lejos de ser odio. ¡¿Has visto cómo se tratan?! —Silenció al ver que Ikki se acercaba.  
—Quedamos así: haremos lo imposible por unir a estos dos antes de que se maten entre ellos —concluyó Shiryu.

Ikki se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse la merienda, estaba apurado pues tenía que ir a trabajar. Allí Seiya se encontraba merendando su, “quién sabe”, decimocuarta merienda. Hyoga, quien hacía unos instantes había apagado la hornalla en donde estaba la tetera, sorprendió al Phoenix preparándose un té.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —increpó Hyoga a su no tan amigo.  
—¿Eres retrasado? Un té —respondió Ikki con ironía.  
—¡Yo puse la tetera primero, espera a que termine de usarla!

Seiya escuchaba la discusión sin interceder todavía.

—Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a trabajar.  
—¡Puedes usar el microondas; además yo también tengo cosas que hacer!  
—¿Qué? ¿Ir al spa? —dijo el Phoenix con tono de burla.  
—¡No te incumbe lo que yo haga! ¡Esa tetera la coloqué primero y punto!  
—¡Eres un ganso egoísta... por eso le caes mal a la gente!  
—¡A ti solamente te caigo mal! ¡Y no se te puede considerar gente precisamente!

La discusión se estaba tornando agresiva e hiriente, se descargaban uno con el otro, diciéndose mentiras horribles. Frente al repertorio que escuchaba, Seiya decidió interceder.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a ustedes dos?! —vociferó de la nada y los otros dos callaron de repente— ¡¿Cómo pueden decirse cosas tan horribles?! ¡Tantas batallas, tantas cosas que pasamos… y ustedes se tratan así! —Seiya estaba indignado.  
—Pero Seiya... —intentó decir sin éxito el Cisne.  
—¡“Pero Seiya” nada! ¡Ni los peores enemigos se dicen cosas tan hirientes!  
—Seiya... —El Phoenix trato de hablar, con mucha menos paciencia.  
—“Seiya” nada, dije... pídanse perdón.  
—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron los dos, sorprendidos y avergonzados de ser retados por el Pegasus.  
—¡Ahora! —Seiya fue terminante.

Parecían dos niños.

—Perdón —dijeron al unísono en un susurro sin mirarse.  
—Así está mejor... —concluyó el Pegasus asintiendo con satisfacción.

Y se retiró dejando a los dos desconcertados. Sin cruzar palabras merendaron sin más problemas y se retiraron a realizar sus quehaceres.

A la vuelta del trabajo Ikki pasó a recoger a Shiryu de la Universidad, quien le propuso con el fin de “unirlos” pasar a buscar a Hyoga del gimnasio. Al Phoenix, la propuesta de su amigo no le agradó demasiado.

—¿Qué te cuesta, Ikki? Si nos queda de pasada.  
—Está bien —refunfuñó.

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio Shiryu hizo esperar a Ikki en el auto.

—Ya vuelvo. Iré a buscarlo.  
—No te tardes... que si no los dejo a los dos.

El Dragón hizo un gesto de desaprobación y caminó con rapidez hasta el establecimiento. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos aparecieron los dos y se subieron al auto. Sorpresivamente Shiryu se sentó atrás, con el fin de sentarlos juntos. Ikki se quedó mirando a su amigo de pelo largo con cara de muy “pocos amigos”, por su lado Hyoga dudaba, hasta que el Phoenix lo apuró.

—Apúrate, Hyoga, no tengo todo el día y sube de una vez.  
—Hace calor hoy —dijo Hyoga una vez en el auto.  
—Sí, hoy es un día sofocante, ideal para estar en la alberca todo el día —opinó Shiryu intentando iniciar una conversación.  
—Exageran —dijo Ikki secamente arruinando todo clima de diálogo.  
—Para ti es fácil que vienes del “infierno” —comentó el Cisne como el paso, estirando una mano para encender el aire acondicionado.  
—¡Apaga eso!  
—¡Hace calor!  
—Es cierto Ikki, hace calor —dijo Shiryu intentando apoyar al rubio para evitar una discusión.  
—¡No es para tanto! ¡Además es _mí_ auto!  
—¡¿Así que _yo_ era el egoísta? —despotricó Hyoga con sarcasmo, todavía tenía muy presente la discusión de esa mañana— ¡¿Sabes qué puedes hacer con tu puto auto?!  
—¡¿Para qué aceptaste que te lleve si tanto te molesta viajar en _mi puto_ auto?!  
—¡¿Ese es el maldito problema?! ¡ESTACIONA AHORA MISMO QUE ME BAJO!

Hyoga al ver que Ikki no estacionaba, lo tomo del brazo en señal de enfado obligándolo a estacionar. Shiryu creyó que ya era demasiado, al ver que el Phoenix reaccionaba agresivamente quitando la mano del Cisne con brusquedad.

—¡BASTA! —estalló Shiryu— ¡Termínenla de una vez!  
—Shiryu, no te metas —dijo Ikki con fuego en los ojos.  
—No es asunto tuyo —le aclaró Hyoga también enfurecido.  
—¡Sí que lo es! ¡LO ES! —El Dragón se cruzó de brazos cruzados y plantó una fiera mirada de desaprobación— ¡Ustedes dos son mis amigos y no me gusta escucharlos hablar de esa manera! ¡A ninguno de los cuatro nos gusta verlos discutir todo el tiempo! ¡¿Qué les sucede?! Están llegando muy lejos—dijo refiriéndose a los empujones.  
—No es mi culpa —se defendió el Phoenix. Hyoga giro con rapidez la vista hacia él.  
—¿Qué no es tu culpa? ¡ _JÁ_! ¡¿Qué, entonces es mía?!  
—No empiecen —Shiryu ya se estaba saturando de nuevo—; prométanme que no van a volver a pelear más de esa forma.  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron a dúo.  
—Prométanme eso. Si me consideran su amigo: prométanmelo.

Ambos consideraban al Dragón un muy buen amigo, único e irremplazable; pero prometer eso era algo casi imposible de poder cumplir.

—Prométanmelo o dejo de ser su amigo —Shiryu hablaba muy en serio.  
—¡Está bien! —dijeron los dos muchachos en discordia desconformes con el pedido— Lo prometo —accedieron no muy convencidos.  
—No es suficiente...  
—¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
—Dense la mano para sellar el pacto —El Dragón tenía una mirada severa que acojonaría hasta las rocas de la montaña de los Cinco Picos—. La mano o no les hablo nunca más en lo que me queda de vida. Lo juro.

Sin más opciones se estrecharon la mano ejerciendo fuerza y buscando herir al otro. Hasta en eso peleaban. Se miraron fijamente amenazándose con la mirada. En pocos minutos, envueltos en un silencio terrorífico, llegaron a la mansión.

Al llegar ya era de noche y cenaron los seis en completo silencio, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Ni bien terminaron de cenar, Ikki se disculpó retirándose para ir a bañarse y acostarse lo más temprano posible. Al salir del baño y dirigirse a su cuarto sorprendió a Hyoga en él.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?  
—¿Eh? —Hyoga también se sorprendió de ver a Ikki, por lo general sus baños eran largos.  
—¡¿Qué estás buscando aquí?!  
—¡Es que no encuentro mi camisa negra!  
—¡¿Por qué te pones nervioso?! —increpó el Phoenix, tratando de ver la mentira; Hyoga no estaba haciendo nada indebido, solo lo encontró en medio del cuarto.  
—¡Me pongo nervioso porque tú me pones nervioso! — El Cisne estaba visiblemente incómodo.  
—¡Confiesa… ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí?!  
—¡¿Qué te piensas...que soy un ratero?!

Shun, quien se dirigía a darle las buenas noches a su hermano, apresuró el paso al escuchar los gritos de aquellos dos.

—¡Entonces ¿qué demonios hacías en mí cuarto?! —Ikki reclamó explicaciones.  
—¡Tranquilízate o te tranquilizo yo! —Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tratar de esa manera.  
—¡¿Qué venías a buscar?! ¡Responde!  
—¡Ya te dije, idiota: mi camisa!  
—¡No la tengo y lo sabes muy bien! ¡¿Para qué quiero tu camisa si ni siquiera me agrada?! ¡Es de mal gusto!

El Phoenix tenía un buen punto: ¿para qué quería la camisa del Cisne si ni siquiera le gustaba y mucho menos le quedaría el talle?

—¡La puedes tener por equivocación! ¡¿O es que acaso te piensas que vine aquí por ti o algo similar?! —Hyoga intentaba defenderse con resultados nefastos, revelando parte de sus pensamientos velados— ¡¿Estás necesitado de afecto?! ¡Ni en sueños! —finalizó con ironía.

Shun entró al cuarto al mismo tiempo que Ikki gritaba.

—¡Ahora si te la buscaste, ganso!

Le dio un golpe con el puño en la barbilla. Hyoga no hizo menos que responderle con un rodillazo en el estómago, obligándolo a quedar en cuclillas.

—¡Ponte de pie, idiota, que recién comienzo!  
—¡BASTA! —gritó Shun con los ojos aguados— ¡Basta, por favor!  
—Hermanito, yo...  
—¡Hermanito, mis pelotas, Ikki! —miró a uno y al otro— ¡Hyoga! —Shun sonaba dolido además de furioso.  
—Él empezó, Shun —se defendió Hyoga.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú entraste a mi cuarto!  
—¡Basta! ¡No me importa quién empezó o quién terminó! ¡Basta! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ME TIENEN HARTO LOS DOS!  
—Pero... —intentó hablar Ikki.  
—Shun... —balbuceó el Cisne.  
—¡No! No puede ser. ¡¿Por qué se odian tanto!? ¡¿Por qué?!  
—Yo no lo odio —murmuró Hyoga muy apenado.  
—Se nota —dijo el Phoenix escudando la sorpresa de esa revelación tras su sarcasmo.  
—Es que a veces me saca de mis casillas —el Cisne ocultó la mirada, cohibido—. Lo siento, Shun; la última persona que buscaría herir sería a ti. Sé que esto te lastima, te prometo hacer lo imposible por evitarlo...  
—¿Cómo se lo prometieron a Shiryu? —cuestionó Andrómeda con una mirada inquisidora.  
—¿Eh? Bueno, algo así —balbucearon.  
—Hermanito, yo... no pelearé más —mirando al rubio agregó—: ¡siempre y cuando no me moleste!  
—Eso espero de los dos... ¡porque si no! —dijo Shun levantando el dedo índice y con la otra mano en la cintura.  
—¿Si no qué? —indagaron los dos.  
—Los voy a odiar —completó para sorpresa de los tres, él incluido.  
—Como si eso fuera posible por parte tuya —comentó Hyoga algo divertido.  
—Inténtenlo. Pónganme a prueba... y verán de lo que soy capaz —Andrómeda sonaba muy convincente. Los dos recordaron que había sido Hades y decidieron no subestimarlo.

Hyoga se retiró del cuarto de Ikki dejando a los hermanos solos. Shun seguía indignado por el comportamiento agresivo de los dos.

—Hermano, ¿por qué llegaron tan lejos?  
—Ya te pedí perdón.  
—Pero no es suficiente; quiero hechos no palabras. Hyoga no es mala persona.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Es que, no sé... —se encogió de hombros— como dicen algunos: cuestión de piel; pero si te hace sentir mejor le pediré perdón con sinceridad y trataré de por lo menos no pelear con él —Ikki recordaba las palabras de Hyoga: “no lo odio”. Por lo visto habían producido un efecto en él, se sorprendió al saber que el Cisne no lo odiaba.

Shun sonrió, alegrado por la idea.

—Pero mañana, hoy tengo sueño.

A Shun no le quedó más opción que confiar en las palabras de su hermano, y estaba seguro de que cumpliría.

Al día siguiente, Ikki despertó a media mañana, dispuesto a disfrutar su día libre de trabajo. No dejaba de pensar en que Hyoga no lo odiaba.

“¡Pero qué demonios!... qué me importa si ese ganso me odia o no”. 

Sin embargo debía hablar con él y, a decir verdad, deseaba en su interior no pelear más, pues no consideraba al Cisne mala persona, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para llegar a tales extremos como los de la noche anterior, es más: consideraba a Hyoga como un tipo interesante con una personalidad llamativa y única.

Descubrió muy a su pesar —porque estaba apurado— que el baño estaba ocupado y nada menos que por Hyoga, quien se estaba bañando.

—Puedes apurarte, por favor —Ikki usó un tono de voz tranquilo, mediador.  
—Abajo hay otro baño —contestó secamente Hyoga. ¿Por qué no iba a otro baño?  
—Es que estoy en ropa interior y no quiero bajar —El Phoenix sonaba suplicante a esas alturas.  
—Vístete, no es mi problema —El tono de voz del Cisne era más frío que de costumbre.

Lo cierto es que, inconscientemente, Ikki buscaba dialogar con él para quitarse todas sus culpas de una buena vez; pero en apariencias Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

La puerta del baño se abrió con brusquedad, permitiéndole admirar a Ikki el esbelto cuerpo de Hyoga cubierto aun, por gotas de agua; el pelo lo tenía húmedo, dándole al Cisne un aspecto distinto, más deseable a los ojos de cualquiera, sin obviar que solo una toalla pequeña cubría sus partes viriles.

—Pasa —dijo de mala manera, dispuesto a irse a cambiar.

El Phoenix no iba a dejarlo escapar con tanta facilidad.

—Hyoga... yo quería... bueno...  
—¿Qué? —El tono de voz de Hyoga seguía igual de áspero.  
—Pedirte... perdón —susurro Ikki muy apenado y con sinceridad— ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco te odio.  
—Me alegro por ti —concluyó el Cisne de mala manera dejándolo solo al Phoenix en la puerta del baño.

Ikki no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

“Qué me importa lo que piense ese ganso”.

Se reprendía mentalmente cuando se descubría pensando en esa última conversación.

“Me da igual”.

Se engañaba a sí mismo.

“Si no quiere perdonarme, puedo vivir con ello”.

Hyoga mientras se encontraba disfrutando solo de la piscina en ese día infernal de calor. Él también se reprendía.

“No tuve que haber sido tan duro con él”.

Al Cisne le pareció un buen gesto el del Phoenix.

“Me viene a pedir perdón y yo lo trato así”.

Lo veía a Ikki como alguien distinto y a la vez como semejante a él.

“Tal vez por eso nos llevemos tan mal... ¿qué más da? Se lo prometí a Shun. Lo buscaré para pedirle perdón o intentar... seguro que estará furioso conmigo por cómo lo traté”.

Cuando se dispuso a salir del agua, el Phoenix se encontraba detrás de él.

—¿Qué demonios? —balbuceó asustado Hyoga, lo había invocado con el pensamiento.  
—Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.  
—No, es que me sorprendiste, solo eso.  
—Sé que soy feo, pero no es para tanto —se burló de sí mismo con seriedad, desconociendo lo que es un espejo.  
—¡No eres feo! —dijo el Cisne sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo: “Tierra trágame”. Su intención no era opinar sobre su amigo, sino remediar las constantes peleas que llevaron a cabo en el último tiempo.  
—G-Gracias, tú tampoco —correspondió el Phoenix con torpeza, buscando la reconciliación, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse igual que Hyoga—. Hace calor hoy, ¿no? —No era más que un nefasto intento por cambiar el tema. Lo cierto es que Ikki estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas.

—Métete al agua... —dijo el Cisne buscando la reconciliación definitiva.

El Phoenix, al ver el intento de su casi amigo por reparar todo, aceptó gustoso.

—Espera que voy a cambiarme.  
—No hace falta —dijo con naturalidad e Ikki se quedó observándolo incrédulo, por lo que continuó hablando— digo… somos hombres y nos conocemos de niños...  
—Igual... no me cuesta nada ir a cambiarme —Parpadeó azorado, ¿qué significaba eso?

Al rato apareció listo para zambullirse en el agua y así lo hizo.

—¡Está fría! —exclamó Ikki tiritando.  
—Hasta que te acostumbras —Hyoga estaba como idiotizado frente a semejante vista. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su “ya casi” amigo. Tenía una sonrisita estúpida en los labios.

“Joder, como me gustaría sacarte esa prenda con los dientes”.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba así de Ikki? Pues... desde siempre, a decir verdad.

El Phoenix notó el estado ido del chico.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué miras? —Lo cierto es que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, la mirada de Hyoga no era una mirada de “amigo” y eso obligaba a Ikki a mirarlo con otros ojos, pudiendo apreciar de nuevo como su pelo rubio le caía pesadamente llegando a los hombros, y gotas por todo su cuerpo.  
—N-Nada... ¿no puedo mirarte?

Movido por un impulso se acercó al Phoenix peligrosamente.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Ikki no pudo evitar el furioso beso que el Cisne le dio. Con brusquedad distanció al muchacho rubio amenazándolo— ¡Te voy a golpear si intentas eso de nuevo, ganso marica!  
—¿Es un desafío? Porque me encanta los desafíos.

El Phoenix podía apreciar en los ojos azules de Hyoga cierta malicia, un destello de deseo y perversión. Comenzaron con un forcejeo algo violento, por tratarse de ellos dos.

—¿Tienes una idea desde hace cuánto que te deseo, Ikki? Desde esa noche en la que, borrachos como curas en Navidad, me robaste ese beso… del que yo me enojé tanto —rememoró con una sonrisa— Y si mal no recuerdo ahí comenzó todo... toda esta lucha absurda.

Ikki logró separar al Cisne sintiéndose muy confundido.

—Hyoga yo...

Hyoga no se daba por vencido y deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de su amigo.

—¿Somos amigos, Ikki?

El Phoenix le dio un golpe en la cara, sin embargo eso no hizo desistir al ruso quien en ese momento, un poco enojado por la actitud de Ikki, lo volteó con brusquedad buscándole los glúteos.

—¡Vamos, Ikki... no seas ingenuo! ¡Eres un hipócrita, estás tan caliente como yo... tu verga así me lo demuestra!

El Phoenix alcanzó a voltear, justo cuando en un hábil movimiento, el Cisne lo dejó como Dios lo trajo al mundo. ¡Y bajo el agua! Qué habilidad, sabía que Hyoga era bueno nadando en ríos congelados y todas esas sandeces, pero no también desvistiendo a sus víctimas.

—Mira... tu grado de excitación es altísimo. Tanto como el mío —dijo Hyoga tomando su propio miembro— ¿Ves cómo la tengo? ¿No se te hace agua la boca?

Ikki no tenía palabras, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Lentamente se dejó hacer.

—Así me gusta —aprobó al ver que daba el brazo a torcer. Se despojó de su única prenda dejando al descubierto un terrible bulto. Corrió la piel de su miembro hacia atrás y comenzó a masturbarse frente al Phoenix con una mirada lasciva. Ikki realizó una mueca morbosa y acto seguido agarró con fuerza el miembro del rubio para continuar con lo que él había comenzado, al mismo tiempo que le estampaba en los labios un violento beso cargado de apetito sexual. Hyoga también hizo lo suyo, comenzando a masturbar a su amigo hasta notar que estaba llegando al límite—. Espera Ikki, no te corras todavía... quiero probar tu leche, que hace tiempo le tengo ganas.

Luego, recostando a Ikki al borde de la pileta a pleno sol y sobre la acera caliente, se introdujo hasta la garganta el miembro en su totalidad; jugando primero con la punta, pasándole una y otra vez, sin cansarse, la lengua, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel.

El Phoenix gemía y quería más: introdujo un dedo, a medida que la posición se lo permitía, en el interior de su amigo provocándole quejidos, al principio de dolor y luego de placer. Eso era demasiado para Ikki. Los gemidos del Cisne le provocaron irremediablemente la eyaculación, ensuciando la cara de su amante a causa de la cantidad de semen que no menguaba.

Sin embargo el Phoenix quería más. Bajó hasta el miembro de Hyoga, no sin antes pasarle la lengua por toda la cara quitando rastro de su néctar, y se introdujo con dificultad el pene de Hyoga, que hervía y palpitaba en su boca, produciéndole arcadas por su gran tamaño.

Ikki era algo torpe en sus movimientos.

—¿Es la primera vez que te comes una verga?

El Phoenix solo asintió y eso produjo en Hyoga una excitación tal que lo hizo correrse en seguida. Ikki buscaba huir de aquel torrente, que de seguro lo ahogaría, pero el Cisne se lo impedía tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba hacia abajo.

Al venirse no pudo evitar morderse los labios, el Phoenix se aferraba clavándole los dedos en los glúteos mientras se atragantaba con la terrible eyaculación. Después de unos segundos pudo hablar.

—Parece que el que necesitaba afecto eras tú. Casi me ahogas, Hyoga.

Hyoga tomó a su amigo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, se aferró con fuerza de esas poderosas caderas. Mientras Ikki se preguntaba qué era lo que su amigo tenía en mente, Hyoga habló quitándole todas las dudas.

—Ahora, Ikki... quiero tu hermoso culo, que hace tiempo me tiene loco.

La cara de susto de Ikki era muy graciosa.

—Pero yo... no... nunca...  
—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso —Oh, tan cliché, que sentía ganas de llorar y reír.

Comenzó con ternura a cubrir de besos el cuerpo de su amigo, hasta llegar a su lugar sagrado y virgen. El Phoenix, al sentir el contacto de la lengua, no pudo evitar estremecerse de deseo, miedo y pavor. Una vez lubricado, Hyoga volteó a su amigo colocándolo boca abajo y levantándole las piernas apoyo lentamente la punta del miembro en la entrada. Ikki de nuevo se impresionó.

—No temas —Lo tranquilizó el rubio.

Poco a poco comenzó a deslizar el miembro. Primero la punta, luego hasta la mitad del tronco... pero el miembro era demasiado grande para el estrecho agujero de Ikki.

—Ikki, tu culo precioso me está matando del dolor.  
—¡Sal de ahí entonces!  
—¡Ni en mil años!

Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo lo que faltaba del miembro de un solo empujón, provocándole al Phoenix una punzada de dolor. Intentó separarse, pero el Cisne se lo impidió tomándole de las muñecas, eso sería técnicamente... ¿una violación?

Poco a poco Ikki comenzó a ceder dejándose hacer. Hyoga entraba y salía a gusto, mientras el Phoenix ayudaba los movimientos de su amigo. Eso aceleró inevitablemente el orgasmo del Cisne.

—¡Ahí va, Ikki, ahí va!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el Cisne salió de su interior y con prisa se sentó en el miembro de Ikki, quien al ver tal grado de desesperación exclamó con algo de terror.

—¡Espera, me la vas a quebrar! Sí que estás necesitado, Hyoga.  
—Un comentario más como ese y te quedas sin follar, pollo.

Lo único que quería era sentir ese pene dentro de él moviéndose con violencia y así fue. Con una maestría, el Cisne meneaba la pelvis enterrándose profundamente la verga de su amigo, y el Phoenix acompañaba sus movimientos con estocadas firmes y seguras, hasta descargarse furiosamente en su interior.

Ambos, casi satisfechos, se acuestan uno al lado del otro; ya estaban completamente secos, aunque contradictoriamente transpirados, y el sol lastimaba la delicada piel de Hyoga.

—Entonces... Hyoga... ¿somos amigos?  
—Creo que sí, Ikki —Lo miró y le sonrió— Somos amigo... muy buenos amigos, por cierto.

Desde la ventana de la mansión los tres amigos miraban la escena con una sonrisa de triunfo (algunos con espanto, otros con emoción).

La nueva “amistad” que crecía entre esos dos auguraba ser más sana que la anterior. Aunque no era eso lo que esperaban de ellos, lo que contaba es que ya no pelearían tanto, pues podrían descargar tensiones de otra manera.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
